


Relief

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy!Rhett, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kinda, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Just read the tags, it's pretty much there.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesha/gifts).



> This was inspired by @rhettandtwink's reply to an ask on Tumblr. [This one](https://rhettandtwink.tumblr.com/post/189810921954/yeeeeessssssssss). For some reason, I just couldn't get it out of my head and had to write it out. I honestly never ever thought I'd write anything like this and I seriously considered posting this under a pseudonym but I guess I'm just gonna be weird and kinky on main (and it's not even kinktober).
> 
> Un-betaed, we die like men etc.

Link was tossing and turning. The covers were tangling around his sweaty body and felt like strangling vines. Link whined and rolled onto his side, trying to yank the sheet away, but he just managed to pull it tighter around himself. He should’ve been sleeping. The pleasant little snuffling of their daughter sleeping in the crib next to the king-sized bed should’ve been calming Link. But it wasn’t.

It wasn’t because even though Link had fed her only an hour ago, his chest was already close to bursting. His breasts were round and stretched out, almost impossibly full. His skin was searing hot and so sensitive Link wanted to cry. 

Link slammed his back against the mattress, still caught in the covers. He’d been told that the milk rising would be intense. That he’d feel so full, it would hurt. He’d scoffed at the thought. How could that ever be unpleasant? Breastfeeding had been one of the main things he’d been excited to get to experience when they finally—after years of trying—had gotten pregnant. He’d been sure it would be wonderful.

And it was. But Sky was still so small, and Link’s hormones were on overdrive. There was too much milk. Too much fullness. Too much of everything and Link just wanted to _sleep_! 

A low whine escaped his throat and he pressed his palms against his eyes in a desperate attempt to quell the tears. His whole body trembled with the sobs he was trying to push back down his throat.

Suddenly, there was movement next to him. Big arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a sleep-warm body. Rhett’s mouth found his neck and pressed a sloppy wet kiss on his skin.

“Baby, are you crying?” Rhett muttered. Link shook his head vehemently. He didn’t want to worry Rhett. He didn’t want him to know he was this helpless. 

Rhett’s eyes fluttered open, and he propped himself up on his elbows. Link felt his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, as Rhett took in his haggard appearance. A soft, soothing smile spread on Rhett’s lips, and he ducked down to kiss Link sweetly.

“Liar,” he murmured against Link’s lips before rubbing their noses together. The gentleness of his husband opened the floodgates Link had been desperately trying to keep closed. He burst into fitful sobs and clung to Rhett.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Link muttered between sobs. “I didn’t mean to wake you…”

“Awww, baby, no. Tell daddy what’s wrong. Maybe I can help,” Rhett replied and pulled them tighter together. Unfortunately, that made Link’s full chest crush against Rhett’s toned pecs, and he let out a surprised cry of pain. Rhett immediately loosened his grip, and a look of serious worry settled on his face.

“Baby?”

Feeling more embarrassed than before, Link hid his face into the crook of Rhett’s neck and mumbled, “I’m too full.”

“What?” Rhett asked and gently nudged Link out of his hiding place. Link swallowed down tears and hiccupped quietly. 

“The milk. There’s too much milk. It _hurts_.”

“Oh.” Rhett’s gaze sank to Link’s impressive chest. “Do you…? Do you want me to get Sky?”

Link slapped Rhett’s arm, horrified. “No!” he cried out and after realizing how loud he’d been, he repeated quieter. “No. She’s asleep. I’m not gonna wake her just so _I_ can feel better. What kind of mommy would I be if I did that? And I don’t think she’d even eat now. Her belly’s still full.” Link was frantic in his explanation. 

“Okay. Okay. Shhh, baby,” Rhett said, petting Link’s hair slowly. “We’re gonna figure this out.”

“And also, I’m stuck,” Link whispered pathetically, sticking his bottom lip out, pouting now that his tears weren’t flowing anymore. Rhett smiled a lopsided smile and sat up. With an ease of a much larger man, he moved Link’s body to and fro until he was free of his confines. Link gave him a sheepish smile and a small ‘ _thank you_ ’ before groaning again at the weight of his chest. 

Rhett lifted his hand and gently caressed the curve of his breast. Link shivered and let out a hiss. Rhett repeated the gesture, circling closer to the nipple and Link's body rose from the bed and he let out a small whimper. Rhett tilted his head and looked at Link for a beat before saying slowly, “I could help you out if you wanted me to.”

“What do you mean?” Link asked curiously. 

Rhett threw his long leg over Link’s thighs and settled above him on his hands and knees. Link felt like he was dreaming when Rhett lowered down his head and licked a long, wet swipe over Link’s left nipple and areola. His tongue felt impossibly cool against Link’s heated skin and an involuntary moan burst out of Link’s lips. A trickle of milk immediately burst out of his nipple and flowed down between his breasts. 

Rhett followed the trickle with his gaze and as it reached Link’s stomach, he bent down and licked it off, following its path all the way to the top of Link’s breast. His mouth hovered over Link’s nipple and he turned his face to look for permission from Link. Link nodded, dazed and yearning. Rhett’s mouth slowly enveloped Link’s areola and he began to suck. 

The relief was instant. Link let out a pleased sigh as the milk began to flow. Rhett worked methodically, sucking gently and swallowing all that Link was offering him. He made a low purring sound with his throat between gulps and the vibrations of it transferred to Link’s skin, making him tremble and gasp.

Rhett let go after a moment, lapping up a few more trickles of milk before repeating the treatment to Link’s other breast. Link couldn’t help the little whine that Rhett’s mouth leaving his skin dragged out of him. But soon the slow suckle returned and as the painful stretch he’d been struggling with dissipated, Link’s relieved moans morphed into needy whimpers. He was still leaking from his other breast and the milk flowed down his sides and down to his stomach, drenching the sheets and pooling into his bellybutton. 

Link was wet all over and he still felt high-strung, ready to pop if Rhett’s mouth dared to leave him. Link’s hands found Rhett’s curly mess of hair and his fingers tangled into it in desperation. His body was on fire again, but the heat now was welcome and as the flames licked his belly and spine, Link’s back arched off the bed.

“ _Rhett, please_ ,” Link moaned breathlessly, though he was not sure what he was pleading for. But as per usual, Rhett knew. His mouth stayed firmly on Link’s breast, but his hand traveled down Link’s stomach, rubbing onto the milk-covered skin, and finally, blessedly, wrapped around Link’s rock-hard cock. Link yelped in surprise—he hadn’t even realized he was hard.

“Ahhhh,” Link breathed in another kind of relief and bucked against Rhett’s slick fist that started slowly pumping him.

Rhett let go of Link’s breast with a wet pop and kissed around the nipple slowly as he jerked Link with tight, quick pulls.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. So gorgeous like this,” Rhett whispered against Link’s skin and feeling greedy Link pressed his mouth back against his breast. 

“More,” he managed to get out, his voice hoarse and filled with need. Rhett chuckled against his drenched skin and continued his care with a bit more suction than before. Link groaned and let out a litany of curses and breathless yes’s. 

Rhett’s mouth was tight on his breast and his fist was tight on his cock. It took much less time than usual for Link to be squirming under him, pleading and begging for Rhett to go on as he was ‘ _oh, so close, baby_ ’. Rhett doubled his efforts and soon, Link’s cum was pooling on his belly, mixing with the milk that had already settled there. He was still bucking and shivering, chasing the last whispers of his intense orgasm as Rhett moved down his body.

“Oh, fuck,” Link gasped, staring in awe as his husband feasted on the milky-white mess on his stomach. Rhett’s fingers dug onto Link’s waist and he hummed against the tongue-cleaned skin before crashing on his stomach between Link’s shaky legs.

Link pet his hair slowly, feeling comfortable and sated in a way he hadn’t in months.


End file.
